vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lycieratia Series
The Lycieratia Series is a series of folk songs produced by Nanami-P , and illustrated by marie and mariwai. The Lycieratia Series is an ongoing series, uploaded in a random order; the first song uploaded (track 8) "Lycieratia" was uploaded on July 2011. It is said that the series will have around 12 songs; and those 12 songs will be released as an album later on. Story Prologue (楽園のうた / Rakuen no Uta / Song of Paradise) A long time ago a girl drew a dream; thus a world was born. El=Sirle and the girl heard a voice of a lonely boy. Before long the two made a bond. "Lycieratia" a dream that one day you will see. Summary Parts of the song from a yet-to-be-uploaded "Prologue" is used in this chapter. The story presumably comes from El=Sirle's (I am here, and I will continue to spin/sing until the end) point of view. Everything was pure white; until El=Sirle "created": Sein (blue), moorie (green), wert (wind), lem (light), and ter (sound). All of it was a dream, she realized, it will be gone after she wakes up, she thought. Still, she was happy in Lycieratia. El=Sirle then saw a girl with long golden hair and azure eyes. Ever since the Goddess saw her she visited the same place from time to time. However, El=Sirle and that "child" was different. El=Sirle had to leave to Lycieratia. She comforts her and say "you're not alone." She will continue to sing. Her final message to her was; *『"Ne siwec, ne li rima ta onch"』That's way now, right here, here, so... *『"Ou kirrie, 'Lycieratia' chell vou li eisec rima."』The paradise (Lycieratia) that you love. *『"Tracier lies ryue mor ta curria do, le tracier ta curria da tous lif"』 "The more songs you sing to the world, the more will it be given to you" *『Qui rai ryuer, emes ta chan lis "Lycieratia" frastec』As long as this paradise ("Lycieratia") is at it's top, it will continue to sing. Which appeared in the song Hate no Mori no Memoria (an exception for "Ou kirrie, Lycieratia chell you li eisec rima.") Chapter 1 (邂逅 / Kaikou / Chance Meeting) Paradise lost it's breath; Yomi is beginning to eat the world, and Riahna was aware of it. She was about to leave, when deep in the forest... It was then when he helped a boy. Summary Parts of the song Harmonia is used in this chapter. While Riahna was wondering what the life "outside the walls" were; Riahna noticed that the flowers started to wither for some odd reason. It was thanks to the formless Yomi, she thought. Although she was warned not to go, Riahna left to Hate no Mori. It was there when she first heard a voice, a boy who said "I want to die." Vocabulary These are 'words' or 'terms' used in the series along the way; (Note that this story uses first person 'I') they're very crucial to the plot of the Lycieratia series. All descriptions of the words are taken from the Lycieratia Series' official site; in the words section. Also, it was first mentioned on the second track of the series Dideh o Shasta (a list of words / vocabulary in the series was seen in the video). Lycieratia (リシェラティア) Shortly, it means 'paradise' in the old language. The Goddess (El=Sirle) gave the name. El=Sirle (夢紡ぐ女神) Tsumugi Megami Someday somewhere a girl dreamt of 'Paradise' (Paradise = Lycieratia). It is the creator of the 'world', Lycieratia. Meaning El=Sirle may be god. There are various worlds as hinted from Dideh o Shasta. Those who speaks of the unknown language may be from "the other worlds". For example, the chorus of the song Harmonia is said to be Megurine Luka. Although it's not revealed in the video / plot, she may live somewhere in Lycieratia (as hinted she was in a conversation in Hate no Mori no Memoria) Yomi (ヨミ) Yomi causes animals to die and plants to wither. It has no shape (invisible) though it produces a 'creeping sound'. People in Lycieratia is very afraid of Yomi. pha=Tella (ファ＝テラ) pha=Tella means "transmitter" in the old language. It holds a harp named phitoual, and like El=Sirle, is able to heal Yomi's destruction. Len/Leol is said to be a pha=Tella along with his father. Phitoual (フィトゥアル) A mysterious harp used by pha=Tella, "first" seen on Hate no Mori no Memoria. The phitoual's timbre, pha-Tella's spinning songs is able to heal Yomis' destruction. In the song, Hate no Mori no Memoria; Len/Leol is seen with a harp, suspected to be a Phitoual. It's unknown where it took place, however, it proves that Leol is a pha=Tella because he holds a Phitoual with him (details on Leol for now is still very vague. If this is true then his father too is a pha=Tella). Whether or not he realizes the fact about Phitoual's power to heal is unknown. ta Moorie o Entir (果ての森) ta Moorie no Entir (Hate no Mori; the Forest's End), it's a place where pha=Tella lives; Len/Leol's hometown. However, ta Moorie o Entir was destroyed on a fire "seven years ago". Characters Riahna (リアナ) Riahna (Rin) a 14-year old girl raised in an orphanage. On her right palm there is a 'birthmark' shaped like a flower with 6 petals. Living in the orphanage, she wonders how the outside world looks like. She's a bright and cheerful person who looks forward and not back. In the journey together with Leol, she is shown to be a bit clumsy. Riahna doesn't remember much before the orphanage; the same goes to her family. She's a sensitive girl who cares about others, and loves anything interesting. In health, Riahna grew up with boys in the orphanage, thus making her have a decent staminal; she's mentally very strong as well. Riahna's role in the story is to "witness" Leol's story / life. Leol Sheza (レオル シェザ) Leol Sheza (Len) is a 14-year old boy who lost his father from a fire. He began a trip and found Riahna along the way. He is somewhat cold, but also has a blunt personality. Unlike Riahna who knew nothing of his parents or family; at least Leol knew what his full name is Leol Sheza (Western order; his first name is Leol). He's an orphan whose father and mother died in a fire, thus him being a loner. He adores flowers and despise noises. Leol is physically very strong, however his heart is brittle. Leol's role in the story is because "he is responsible for the world, Lycieratia". The Songs Do note that Nanami-P does not upload the song in order. It's apparently in a random order; or a decreasing order (Currently only track 8, track 7, track 5, and track 2 are uploaded) Prologue Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len Song by Nanami-P *Lycieratia Website (short ver.) This is the first track of the series. A short version of the song is available in the Lycieratia website. Somewhere in the middle of the song, it has a similar melody to the song Dideh o Shasta. It may be a reference or so; however the song uploaded there is not complete. A lonely voice sung, "Prologue" tells the tale, a meeting of two people; asking "who" (presumably El=Sirle and Riahna). Whispers saying "you are not alone". Dideh o Shasta -十五の宴- (The Fifteenth Bouquet) Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len Song by Nanami-P Illust by 7:24 Movie by lifewithmiku *Nicovideo broadcast *Original YouTube broadcast This is the second track in the series. This is the song of beginning; where the series is introduced. Words / vocabulary used throughout the series are mentioned in the video; and a "new" word (dideh o shasta / デイデヮ オシャタ) is mentioned in the song. These are not Rin (Riahna) or Len (Leol) singing in the video. Notice their costumes, the background (they may be from another world, different from where Riahna and Leol lives) and how there are six Kagamines in the illustration shown. They're similar; though they're not the "same" people. A pair had orange eyes, a pair had blue eyes. Also, all of the Kagamine Appends: Rin and Len's Power, warm, cold, sweet, and serious are used in the song and takes turn on singing the song (Kagamine Rin/Len Act1/2 aren't singing. They've only sung during Lycieratia and Hate no Mori no Memoria) This is not the "first" song (even though it's stated in the lyrics that its' the song of beginning), this is the second song. The flower shown somewhere by the end of the video somehow may show a connection: *Between Len/Leol (for his love of flowers) *The wildflower mentioned by Rin/Riahna in Harmonia *The bouquet (depending on what Dideh o Shasta means) *The flower found in the garden of flowers as shown in the flashback on the songs Lycieratia and Hate no Mori no Memoria. It's currently unknown; however, all of the four songs currently uploaded to the series all have mentioned/featured/shows a flower. Made-up Language *『''Dere lis syphon mei ya!』 *『''Pha toe whe, pha toe wi, pha toe a, pha toe yeh』"To all of the worlds, and so, to the original." *『''Phisiea! Ryuea! Dideh o Shasta!'' 』Sing! Chant! *『''Phisiea! Ryuea! "Qui rai ryuer tous lif"』Sing! Chant! *『''Tracier lis ryue mor ta curria do, ye tracier ta curria do tous lif.』"The more songs you sing to the world, the more will it be given to you" Harmonia Sung by Kagamine Rin Song by Nanami-P Illust by Marie, Mariwai Movie by lifewithmiku *Nicovideo broadcast *Original YouTube broadcast *YouTube reprint (with subtitles) This is the fifth track of the series. Rin said goodbye to all the people she loved; and wandered around at night. It was then when she heard a voice once nostalgic saying "Behind this forest, sea could be seen and there is a city. You grant it." It's unknown who she sang the song to (though it's hinted to be Len/Leol) "whoever" that was sang a song all alone. As day passes by, "that person" slowly forget treasures he and Riahna had shared together. Riahna wanted to be beside Leol forever though knowing it's impossible; saying she should protect the village somehow. In the end, even though Riahna was hesitant on leaving the village, she decided to go anyway; she wanted to let go of "that hand". She sang a song only she knew, a gentle song, and said "I love you" (To Len/Leol). 果ての森のMemoria (Hate no Mori no Memoria) Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len Chorus by Megurine Luka Song by Nanami-P Illust by Marie, Mariwai Movie by lifewithmiku *Nicovideo broadcast *Original YouTube broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast (Append version) This is the seventh track of the series. Made-up Language *『''Qui rai ryuer, emes ta chan lis "Lycieratia" frastec''』As long as this paradise ("Lycieratia") is at it's top, it will continue to sing. *『''"Tracier lies ryue mor ta curria do, le tracier ta curria da tous lif"』 "The more songs you sing to the world, the more will it be given to you" *『"Dere lis celene riman ness?"』That dream too, did it disappear? *『"Ne, di sorac ta sum chell you di ryuer dif"』No, that song, I look forward to see that day. *『"Naize les phitoual ryuec"』The harp's timbre ("Phitoual"), it will be heard, forever. *『"Ne siwec, ne li rima ta onch"』That's way now, right here, here, so... *『"Naize vou ta lyne chell vou ci toe le ganen"』You said so, and I nodded. *『"Lycieratia"』Paradise Lycieratia Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len Song by Nanami-P Illust by Marie, Mariwai Movie by lifewithmiku *Nicovideo broadcast *Original YouTube broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast (Append version) *YouTube broadcast (Append version with subtitles) This is the eigth track of the series. The song starts with Len singing of a tale from the forest and the wind, it crosses time. He wondered when 'the door' will be opened. He then heard a voice calling "You are not alone. Someday at the place you look back on, I hope I can be there with you." In Rin's part, she sang of someday somewhere, was an unforgettable memory. It showed a garden of flowers with Rin (with long hair; the same person who appeared in Harmonia) and a blonde boy, playing. She wondered whose face was in that memory. At the end of the video it showed Rin's hand which has a 6-petal birthmark. Trivia * The first three songs uploaded of the series' title ends with the letter 'ia'. Nanami-P stated that it's unintentional. * When asked, Nanami-P stated that Rin/Riahna reminds her of the color soft purple, while Leol reminds her of the color blue. *Character trivia **Riahna ***Her name came from "Ri" (リ) of Kagamine Rin. ***She is female, 14 years old, and was born in late March. However, ''Rin's anniversary/birthday is December 27th (Act 1 and Append) and June 18th (Act 2) ***Riahna's 'theme' is "Small but dignified flower" **Leol Sheza ***His name from the "Le" of Kagamine Len. ***He's 14 years old, and his birthday is late november. However Len's birthday is on December 27th (Act 1 and Appends) and July 18 (Act 2) ***It's stated that he'll become more overprotecrive for Riahna as he too will develop feelings for her. ***"The last survivor of an old family" is the original purpose Nanami-P made Leol. Gallery External Links *Lycieratia Series' mylist *The series' official website *Lycieratia's official twitter Category:Vocaloid Song Series